The Way I Love You
by Quills to Parchment
Summary: Non rhyming Poems about the many awesome couples in the office. Better than it sounds! JimxPam, DwightxAngela, RyanxKelly, HollyxMichael, JanxMichael, AndyxAngela... you get the picture
1. Jim and Pam

**Okay... i really hope this is good cuz i already wrote a bunch of other poems like this for the office couples sooo i hope they're not lackluster. Enjoy!**

**~I do not own the office *Deepbreath* I can only dream**

* * *

I love you the way you wrinkle your nose when you're thinking, unknowingly making me want you

_I love you the way you run your fingers through your hair, absentmindedly making me want to hold you_

I love you the way you are timid on the outside but you can stand up for yourself and for what you believe in.

_I love you the way you act so nonchalant when you're really thinking up a storm._

I love you the way your bravery leads you to pursue bigger and better things

_I love you the way you always put your loved ones before yourself even if it's not convenient_

I love you the way I really dont deserve you but I can't help being selfish

_I love you the way you tell me I'm beautiful even when I know I'm not_

I love you the way you make everything a learning opportunity

_I love you the way you can always make me laugh_

I love you the way I can't live without you even when I've tried

_I love you the way I never lived when I didn't let myself be in love with you_

I love you the way you're not Karen or Katy

_I love you the way you're not Roy_

I love you the way you love me

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooo...good, bad, excellent, dreadful...LACKLUSTER!!???? (thats what my friend told me so i cant help being emotional:])**

**Burns are welcome but positivity is even MORE welcome**

**just....review okay**

**the button will appreciate the attention**


	2. Dwight and Angela

**OMG PEOPLE REVIEWED!!!! WOO HOO!! You guys are awesome**

**Everyone else who read this and DIDN'T review is just...annoying  
Hope you like this  
-Shannon**

**Disclaimer= I don't own the office or any recognizable characters. If I did, Jim and Pam would be married and holly wouldn't have left (poor, loveless Michael...)**

AngelaxDwight

I love you the way you make my heart flutter with your wolfish grin

_I love you the way you mother your cats the way a bear defends its young_

I love you the way you hold me close and protect me from danger with your knowledge and skill

_I love you the way you know your place in the world and you keep your place_

I love you the way you are powerful and controlling and you always get what you want

_I love you the way you scheme and plan to achieve your goals_

I love you the way your strong arms strap me to your chest

_I love you the way you tremble and glare at me, showing me that you love me_

I love you the way you are devoted and true

_I love you the way you are strong and centered_

I love you the way you are loyal to your superiors and set an example for your insubordinates

_I love you the way you maintain leadership of your committee with dignity_

I love you the way you hate Phyllis

_I love you the way you scare Jim_

**I love you the way you love me**__**  
**

**Did you like it??!!  
Reviews are always awesome  
The button is lonely...give him a click**


	3. Kelly and Ryan

**YAY double update!! sooo...yeah**

**OMGosh. i met BJ Novak at my friends birthday party cuz he's her brothers friend. he was so AWESOME**

**i was totally embarrasingly starstruck**

**wouldn't you be?**

**enjoy!!**

**-Shannon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the office. if i did, there would be a new episode every day**

* * *

KellyxRyan

I love you the way you let me tell you absolutely everything

_I love you the way you annoy the hell out of me in a way that I can't live without_

I love you the way you tell me I'm beautiful

_I love you the way you make me feel like a god._

I love you the way you're so handsome, and strong, and hot, and smart, and cute, and amazing...

_I love you the way you never run out of words_

I love you the way you let me obsess over you

_I love you the way you obsess over me_

I love you the way you can be vulnerable but never show it

_I love you the way you took me back after everything I did and said_

I love you the way you don't even have to try to make me fall in love with you

_I love you the way you made me fall for you when I least expected it, and needed it the most_

I love you the way you're not Darryl

_I love you the way you're not a shallow supermodel_

**I love you the way you love me**

* * *

**Did you like it????**

**people who don't review are uncool**

**(oh yeah...i went there)**


	4. Holly and Michael

**Ok…its been a REALLY long time since I last updated any of my stories cause life got in the way and I was I little too preoccupied to come up with anything fresh. But…HERE IT IS!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the office or any recognizable characters…but I can dream cant I?**

I loved you the way you lit up a room with your bubbly personality

_I loved you the way you seemed to actually care about what I had to say_

I loved you the way you understood my humor unlike anyone I'd ever met

_I loved you the way you seemed to care about my feelings and when you laughed at my jokes you weren't mocking me_

I loved you the way you commanded your office with dignity while applying respect and friendship into everything you did

_I loved you the way my heart fluttered when I saw you and you made me want to be more than just a friend_

I loved you the way that you welcomed me when I was an outsider

_I loved you the way you accepted me when I was an outcast_

I loved you the way you weren't just a handsome face but a caring person as well

_I loved you the way you weren't just sexy or hot but you were beautiful, inside and out_

And even though I may never see you again and I don't love you that way anymore…

_And even though I have to accept that you're gone and move on to bigger and better things…_

**I'll still love you the way you loved me**

**Did u like it? Did u think it was a piece of crap? Ill never know unless u review!! So what r u wasting ur tie reading this authors note for!!!! REVIEW I SAY!!! REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
